


No Kisses on the Mouth

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Braavos, Canon Related, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jaqarya, Romance, Some Humor, The Faceless Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Jaqen and Arya relationship as told by their kisses. A compilation of drabbles and short stories based on the books and the show, canon, non canon, modern AU, whatever comes into my mind. Inspired by the kisses from A Clash of Kings and A Feast for Crows which we've been robbed of by HBO and which, I'm sure, are foreshadowing to the kisses  a man and a girl will share when they meet again.





	1. Ginger and Cloves

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have time to write but I've been so lazy lately, I switched to vacation mode :)) I promise I'll try to finish all my stories soon :) Thank you so much for reading and commenting :) <3
> 
> Jaqen's sister here is the Wife, his sister in the order. If you suscribe to the theory that Jaqen is Targaryen, Rhaegar or Aegon, she could be one of the Targ girls.  
> Umma's pie spiced with ginger and cloves belongs to Winterlyn_Dow and her wonderful work 'The Assassin's Apprentice'  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> I own nothing !  
> xo  
> D.

Late at night when the Harrenhal castle was silent and still a young man found lovely girl deeply asleep. A girl woke at once when he clamped his strong hand over her small mouth.

The cellar was pitch-black but to a man darkness was as sweet as light.

A man could read a restless dream still reflecting in a girl's gray eyes as they snapped open. He could almost sense that feral longing of a wild animal.

A girl's little heart was pounding, her soul was battling fear, aching for freedom, for her northern pack. She squirmed and struggled like a little wolf pup caught in a trap until a friend whispered in her ear.

A girl inhaled deeply. Ginger and cloves. _Umma's pie_ , a man smiled in the dark. A girl calmed down but not too long. A man's smile grew wider when a stream of reproaches gushed from her mouth.

_A girl saved a man, he left her, she missed him, she hated him, she hoped..._

Proud like his little sister, stubborn like a man himself, hurt like a little child.

Amusement faded, sadness welled up in a young man's heart.

No child should have witnessed such things a girl had seen. A man couldn't take her home, couldn't stay with her, he could only make her brave for a while. He kissed her hair softly. A girl would become a ghost of Harrenhal. She would plant the seeds of fear in her tormentors' hearts, one by one.


	2. Something to Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and kudos and comments <33 Love to all of you wonderful people ! <33  
> Time for AU kiss ;)) Unfortunately I own nothing. Arya and Jaqen belong to brilliant George Martin.  
> Love  
> AxJ

Arya shuffled her way through the fallen leaves toward a big majestic weirwood tree. She found it very comforting to spot a weirwood tree in the park surrounding her new school.

It was one of those wonderfully crisp October mornings. The sky was heavenly blue, the leaves were turning gold and red, the air smelled of autumn flowers and smoke and subtle decay. She loved that time of the year. Autumn was misty mornings, hot chocolate and mum's pumpkin soup.

But _that_ autumn morning all she wanted to do was stay in bed, tucked under her blanket, so no one could see her. She had been a student at Sansa's stupid school for two months already and it was still a nightmare.

She had a sharp mind and good grades so her mother decided to send her to high school a year earlier than planned. Arya was happy she finally made her mother proud though she felt her many gifts weren't the only reasons why she ended up as a student of Westeros High. Spitting on Joffrey Baratheon during Sansa's birthday party could have been the main one.

Mum hoped high school would tame Arya's wild behavior. She thought Arya would benefit from spending more time with Sansa and her friend, Jeyne Poole and so the Starks' family would eventually have two proper young ladies.

Arya wasn't so sure. She wasn't eager to spend more time with Sansa and her friend and Sansa's stupid boyfriend.

Joffrey's green eyes and blonde hair earned him respect in certain circles. His rude remarks and cruel pranks were always forgiven. With the help of his grandfather's fortune he became one of the most popular boys in school.

Arya thought he was an asshole. Everybody knew the coolest guy in school was the handsome Lorathi, Jaqen H'ghar, a senior year student. Though Jaqen didn't seem to care. Joffrey cared a lot. And he cared about Arya. About making a living hell of her school existence to be precise.

But Syrio was so proud of her ! And dad would have been proud...

The tree gave her a temporary shelter. Arya leaned against the massive trunk and tried to see what was going on on the school's front yard. She couldn't see much so, forgetting her promise, she decided to do what had to be done. Mum wouldn't know.

Carefully she put her training sword, Needle, on the ground. She wasn't going to give up on her lessons with Syrio Forel, even though training swords were frowned upon by Sansa Stark's fashion police. She grabbed the lowest branch and climbed up the tree.

She crouched on the thick white branch, hiding among the red leaves and watched people gathering on the stairs and the lawn around the school's entrance. Queen Sansa was spreading her charm and, surely, the scent of Myrish perfume she kept stealing from mum. Her boyfriend was bossing his bodyguard around. Arya tried to guess why the military man like Sandor Clegane wanted to work for Joffrey's grandfather.

She didn't have much time to think about that as Lommy Greenhands appeared on the school's stairs. Jeyne compassionately inspected the bandage on his right hand. From the expression on Sansa's face Arya guessed she was just telling Lommy that her little sister was adopted. The other boy, the one everyone called Hot Pie joined them showing the scar on his chubby cheek.

Arya touched the lump on her head. No one would steal Needle from her ! She balled her hands into fists. She knew who gave the idea to those two ! Still, it was a miracle principal Marwyn didn't call her mum. Arya bit her lip. Sansa didn't forgive making a scene. She didn't speak to Arya during the whole weekend. But she didn't tell mum. All of a sudden Arya felt warmth around her heart.

A gust of chilly wind swept across the park. Arya rubbed her bare legs against each other. She had to roll her thick socks down to her ankles. She was so lost in her unhappy thoughts while dressing in the morning, that she put a black sock on her one feet and a white one on the other.

 

'My father would be delighted with your taste in socks.'

 

A deep voice, warm as melting chocolate, spoke out of nowhere. Arya jumped in her place, stiff with fear. She was so taken aback she forgot to hold onto the branch and lost her balance. She would have fallen to the ground undoubtedly but a pair of strong arms caught her.

 

'Why did you do that, sweet girl ?' He scolded softly, carefully putting her on the ground. 'You scared me ! You could have gotten hurt.'

 

'I scared you ?!' Arya yelled still shaking. 'What are you doing here anyway ?'

 

Even the school uniform looked good on him. His long red hair danced in the wind sparkling like bits of fire in October sunlight. She spotted a strange white strand at his left temple.

 

'Waiting for you.' He smiled friendly then his gaze dropped to her feet. 'A girl thinks there is symmetry between life and death ?' He looked into her face again, raising one brow in polite curiosity.

 

She didn't understand what he was talking about but she found his Lorathi accent alluring.

 

'I didn't think someone saw me.'

 

'I live over there.' He pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

 

'Where ?' Arya looked at the trees behind his back.

 

'I rent a room at principal Marwyn's house.' He explained. 'Your brother's friend is my roommate.'

 

'Who ?'

 

'Sam Tarly.'

 

'Oh.' Arya uttered with fiery eloquence.

 

She walked by principal Marwyn's house every morning but she never met Jaqen. Usually, when she sneaked into the school everyone was in their classrooms already.

 

'Shall we ?' Jaqen nodded toward the school. 'Those lovely legs are about to turn blue.'

 

Arya chewed her lower lip uncertainly.

 

'My sister hates me.'

 

'She doesn't hate you.' Jaqen shrugged. 'She feels insecure when you're around. You're so smart and pretty.'

 

Arya stared at him as if he had just turned into a dragon. She knew principal Marwyn was an eccentric man but she didn't expect him to let the boys smoke the pot in his house early in the morning.

 

'Everybody hates me.' She insisted.

 

'Some people tend to hold grudges against a girl.' Jaqen agreed, his lips trying to suppress a smile his eyes couldn't hide. 'But why skip professor Aemon's class because of them ?'

 

He picked up Needle and handed it to Arya. Then he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her gently toward the red brick building of Westeros High.

They walked slowly. Autumn leaves, crisp as paper, crackled pleasantly under their feet. Gradually, Jaqen's warmth seeped into her and Arya forgot about her bare legs. He told her that professor Aemon Targaryen was his favorite teacher during his freshman year. Arya shared the sentiment. Jaqen said principal Marwyn had a great library and they were free to read all the books they wanted. Sam was into religion, Jaqen preferred philosophy. Jaqen's father lectured philosophy in Braavos. Arya informed proudly about her lessons with Syrio, a former Braavosi fencing champion. Then she learned Jaqen was excited about going to college in Oldtown next year. Her eyes widen so he assured he would be missing King's Landing.

Arya bit her lip. He was going away and it made him so happy.

She heard Jeyne's laughter and Joffrey's squeaky voice as they were nearing to the school. She wished they could stay in the park but Jaqen held her firmly. The path they were walking down turned into the lawn and finally they faced the crowd. All the laughter and talking died abruptly. Arya could almost hear Jeyne's jaw dropping.

Jaqen turned his amused face to Arya and whispered.

 

'Let's give them something to talk about.'

 

Arya blushed suddenly. She knew they had already given them enough but asked anyway.

 

'Like what ?'

 

His eyes sparkled with humor. With a feline grace he leaned forward and kissed her hair softly.


	3. The Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man has dreams. Oldtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and hugs and kisses to all of you lovely people <33  
> I own nothing. Jaqarya belongs to George Martin.

Jaqen woke up with a start.

He let out a deep breath opening his eyes to the darkness surrounding him. The place was as dark as the black cells. A moment passed before he realized where he was. That alone was even stranger than the dream he had. He never forgot where he was. Despite all his wanderings and sleeping in so many places as if he had lived many lives not just his own.

The vision in his dream brought a disturbing sensation to his heart. He ruled Pate's face though no one could see him. In the still of the night the only sound was a girl's even breathing. Rosey slept peacefully by his side.

He stared into the blackness of Oldtown night reliving the dream.

 

_The air in the temple was warm and heavy. The red candles were burning._

_Those who came to seek for the gentle gift of Him of Many Faces found their sweetest memories, their most treasured loves in the scent of the flickering flames._

_For Jaqen the candles were supposed to smell like nothing. When asked he always said they smelled like nothing._

_It was not his duty to listen to the prayers but the soft whispers carried to him, pleas and goodbyes as light as the feathers dancing in the mellow wind._

_A man by the pool wept, too weak to reach for the tankard and drink the gift. Jaqen could almost feel that unbearable longing that brought the man to the House of Black and White._

_The weeping continued until a girl emerged out of the darkness. Her sad grey eyes, her sweet pale face. The gift was given. Painless death._

_The girl looked around the place and finally their eyes met. She ran to him calling his name and he couldn't help but laugh and kneel to embrace her, desecrating the silence of the holy place. She tore off her funny flippy hat and kissed his nose. His coin appeared on the palm of her gloved hand._

_But it was not his duty. He should have been somewhere else..._

 

Rosey shifted, turned to him and pressed her little head to his chest. He stroked her hair absentmindedly. The Many Faced God would get his due.

_'He will take your hopes and dreams, your loves and hates.'_

 

Half a moon passed before the raven came from Braavos to the Quill and Tankard inn.

Lovely girl crossed the Narrow Sea.


	4. Valar Morghulis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up of chapter 2 story. Modern au, high school setting. Arya's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, Jaqen and Arya still belong to George Martin.  
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and lovely comments <3  
> Enjoy !  
> Love  
> D.

Arya stole a glance out the window. The trees in the park were bursting with colors. Crimson, gold and orange, all shades of fire, and hot caramel and wildfire green. Her heart beamed with joy. The roses were still blooming in mum's garden, pumpkin soup was even better when spiced with cloves and high school wasn't that bad.

Even professor Yoren's class wasn't as boring as usual. Maybe because she wasn't listening.

Arya bit her lip to suppress a grin.

She had so much to ponder on. Like Jaqen's eyes. Grey as steel on cloudy days. And she had to ask him about that strange book he was reading.

_Valar  Morghulis_

She didn't understand the words so she asked Syrio about that, thinking it was some Braavosi phrasing and he would know. But Syrio only snapped at her to take her fencing stance and stop babbling about old books in High Valyrian, and philosophy and medicine and about whatever that Jaqen boy was into.

Arya couldn't help herself anymore and grinned brightly.

Jaqen H'ghar was into kissing her hair. Next time she would raise her face and his lips would brush her...

 

'I guess that's a _yes_ ?'

 

Arya blinked several times. Professor Yoren stood right in front of her watching her face intently as if waiting for some important answer.

 

'Yes ?' Arya uttered uncertainly.

 

She heard suppressed giggles behind her back.

 

'Good ! Please, be ready on Monday.'

 

Professor Yoren smiled at her dryly and went back to his desk.

Arya bit her lip. She had to ask Hot Pie what she had just agreed to. Whatever it was it couldn't be good because it made professor Yoren grin from ear to ear. And professor Yoren wasn't born to grin. Arya was grateful that at least Hot Pie always paid attention.

Hot Pie and Lommy became quite friendly after Jaqen's little display of affection. The whole school became friendly. She wasn't that scared little mouse anymore. That angered Joffrey obviously but she didn't care. All the Lannisters' money couldn't buy Joffrey what Jaqen had.

Jaqen was handsome and always polite and he excelled in everything he did. Teachers praised his eloquence. Girls wanted to date him, boys wanted to be like him. His long red hair streamed down across his shoulders, red and shiny and many times Arya heard girls giggled to each other in admiration when he walked by. Queen Sansa's court most of all.

She sighed dreamily.

Autumn was the best season of the year. Autumn was soft petals of orange roses and ginger tea and Jaqen's hair.

The class was finally over. Arya grabbed Needle and sprang to her feet joyfully, completely forgetting about Hot Pie and professor Yoren.

She fled the stairs, rushing to make it on time for her training with Syrio and hoping to catch Jaqen on the way. Somehow she managed to meet him everyday now. In the mornings on her way to school or after classes when he waited for her under the weirwood tree.

However this time Jaqen wasn't waiting for her.

Arya froze in place. Jaqen was standing with Melisandre by her car presenting her some, clearly very interesting, object which he displayed on his palm for her inspection.

Miss Melisandre Ash was new at school as well. Only she wasn't a freshman like Arya, she was a chemistry teacher. She was tall and beautiful with her lustrous auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. She was still young and always dressed in red. _Some_ students found her exotic Asshai accent very attractive. She always cared to make her lessons unique. That often meant smoke all over the classroom and kept most students fascinated with the new teacher.

Now, Melisandre herself seemed to be very fascinated with every word spilling from Jaqen H'ghar's mouth. She fluttered her long eyelashes, played with her long hair. Arya thought some teachers were just too passionate about their job.

Her heart sank. Autumn was like clothes soaked with heavy rain, stupid crimson dresses and cold, wrapping around one's heart like thorns of bloody roses.

Someone patted her on her shoulder. She turned around abruptly and raised her head to face Gendry. She knew Gendry Waters from her old school, his mum was the cook there. He used to come over to have lunch with her.

 

'I can help you with this.' He said in a voice as brooding as Arya's thoughts.

 

'With what ?' She snapped blushing.

 

Gendry sighed heavily.

 

'Not with that.' He threw a longing look in the direction where Arya knew Jaqen and Melisandre were standing. 'I'm good at building.'

 

'At what ?!' Arya wondered if every boy in that school smoked pot. 'Why would I build anything ?'

 

Gendry grinned. The smile almost reached his eyes.

 

'You're worse than me !' Arya furrowed her brows angrily so he added quickly. 'The project for professor Yoren ! Model Castle Black. Remember ? You volunteered.'

 

'Seven hells !'

 

'So when do we start ?'

 

'I'm going to Syrio now.' She chewed her lip. How would they make the bloody castle till Monday ? Maybe Sansa would help. She was good at building too. 'Tomorrow then ?'

 

'Cool.' Gendry said to the air above her head. 'See you.'

 

He left her so Arya turned around again.

Melisandre was so lost in conversation with Jaqen that she didn't even notice Arya Stark was staring at her. But Jaqen did. He smiled, and hastily bidding his companion goodbye, walked up to her and bent swiftly to kiss her. Arya forgot about her plan to raise her face at the right moment so his lips brushed her forehead.

He said he wouldn't be around for a couple of days. They were going with Sam and principal Marwyn to Oldtown to see the university and campus. Open days were scheduled for the weekend.

 

'You saw my book.' He reached out his hand and opened it so she could see what he was holding. 'This is the coin of great value. There are not that many of them left. Take it.' He urged with a smile.

 

Arya took the iron coin and, with some effort, read the inscription in what was High Valyrian, as Syrio told her.

 

'Valar Morghulis ?'

 

'Valar Dohaeris.' Jaqen nodded his head slightly. 'It has been in my family for centuries. I want you to have it.'

 

Arya gasped. No wonder Melisandre was so fascinated. She wanted to ask him what those words meant and why those coins were so rare and why he gave it to her. But Jaqen had to go.

 

'Lovely girl must wait.' Jaqen skipped over her questions smoothly. 'Go, now Arya. Syrio is waiting. And I have duties as well.' He winked at her and left her with the gift in her hand.

 

Arya watched him approaching the car where principal Marwyn and Sam were waiting. Sam stuck out his head and waved to her friendly. She lowered her head to inspect the coin again. She heard the engine starting with the low hum. She took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, then raised her hand and pressed her lips to the iron item.


	5. Valar Dohaeris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and her helpers are working hard on the school project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Arya POV modern au chapter. I will try to tell both stories simultaneously. In canon related chapters we will get Jaqen POV.  
> Thank you for reading and kind reviews fellow shippers <3 I hope you'll enjoy this update.  
> Have a great weekend ! <3  
> Love  
> AxJ

The worst thing was waiting. She had so many questions !

On Saturday Arya woke up to her phone buzzing it's way across the bedside table. Jaqen and Sam were having an early breakfast at Quill and Tankard in Oldtown. Arya saw their grinning faces and thought the waiting wasn't the worst thing. Missing was.

Jaqen's coin spent the night under her pillow.

She didn't show it to anybody but Nymeria. Nymeria sniffed the object curiously and, as trustful as her human sister was, placed her doggy kiss on it as well. Arya immediately imagined the three of them playing in the park next weekend.

She yawned, put her phone into the pocket of her wolf print pyjama pants and, half asleep, walked down the stairs to let Nymeria out. Summer and Lady, her siblings' dogs were already waiting by the door.

It was a chilly morning, heavy grey clouds hovered above the town. Arya could almost feel winter coming.

Still yawning, she padded to the kitchen to make some ginger tea.

Warm, spicy scent comforted her a little. She sat at the kitchen table, fished out her phone and typed _Oldtown_ into the browser. Before the rest of her family got up she had learned everything about the University of Oldtown, commonly known as the Citadel.

She wished she could have gone with Sam and Jaqen.

She tried to google some advices for people in long distance relationships but mum told her to put the phone away. They surely could hold a civil conversation during a family meal.

 

'Arya, it's such a big project !' Mum smiled proudly patting her on the hand. 'You will spend the whole weekend working on it.'

 

Arya thought somewhere there in another part of King's Landing professor Yoren was grinning.

Sansa remained oddly silent, staring at her phone longingly, but agreed to help. At least Bran was truly excited about building the castle.

Arya hadn't seen their mother so happy for a long time. Mum laughed and listened to Bran's babbling patiently even though she knew all those northern legends by heart. She didn't even scold them for feeding the dogs at the table.

 

'My kids working together !' Her warm gaze swept over their little pack. 'I'll bake muffins. It's Arya's day so I'll make them with ginger, spice and everything nice.' She promised.

 

By noon it started raining and Arya found yet another reason to love rain. Joffrey called Sansa to tell her he wouldn't be coming.

Bran, the most enthusiastic builder, had gathered all sorts of materials they needed to assemble the castle. Arya and Sansa moved the chairs and the coffee table to make more space in the living room. By the time Gendry and Jeyne came over, the floor was littered with paper mache, styrofoam and paint in all shades of grey along with Bran's treasures, the books he got from dad. The stories about the King in the North, the Night's Watch and the wildlings. Their brother even dug out some old movie about the battle of Castle Black and forced them to watch it.

Sansa and Jeyne were bored with the battle scenes and gossiped through most of the movie, stopping only when the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch broke his vows and kissed the wildling girl. By the end of the movie he even put more effort in desecrating his oath and Arya, for the first time in her life, joined the gasping choir. Jaqen would look so good in black !

She checked her phone in hope to find another message from him and panicked when she realized how late it was. She brought the sketches she made the night before and divided the tasks among them.

Gendry and Bran were building the castle. Arya struggled with paper mache to give the walls a real stone look while Sansa and Jeyne were busy with making the Night's Watch brothers.

 

'Jeyne.' Gendry creased his eyebrows, concerned. 'Your lord commander is as big as a giant.'

 

'Giants !' Bran exclaimed. 'We can make the battle of Castle Black !'

 

'We can't reconstruct the battle !' Arya protested. 'It must be ready till Monday !'

 

'Fine !' Jeyne gave up with a shrug. 'I'll make another one !'

 

'That's a nice armor.' Gendry nodded at Sansa who had just finished her first figurine. 'You have a keen eye for detail.'

 

'Jaqen would look good in armor.'

 

Arya uttered dreamily and in an instant all eyes were on her.

 

'He would.' Sansa nodded her approval. 'Men look hot in military attire.'

 

'Certain man most of all.' Jeyne coughed.

 

Arya couldn't agree more though she didn't know why praising military fashion made her sister blush all of a sudden.

 

'Jeyne, sweety, shut up.' Sansa chirped. 'So what do you guys think of Melisandre ?' She changed the subject quickly. 'Joffrey said his grandfather invited her over to dinner.' She pouted.

 

'I think.' Jane announced with a smirk. 'Melisandre has hots for Jaqen. I saw her going home with him once.'

 

'No, you didn't !' Gendry burst out. His blue eyes widen.

 

'Yes, I did !' Jeyne was ecstatic that she finally got Gendry's full attention. 'Don't you think she's too old for him though ? On the other hand he's too old for _you_.' She turned her face to Arya again. 'I mean, he's practically a man and you're like thirteen.'

 

'I'll be fourteen in a couple of months !'

 

'The age gap is not that big.' Sansa said as if to herself.

 

'Really, honey ?' Jeyne smiled sweetly. ' _That_ and his job. And his boss !'

 

Arya blinked confused.

 

'Jaqen doesn't have a job.'

 

She looked at Gendry as if he could assure her there was nothing going on between Melisandre and Jaqen. But Gendry didn't speak a word. From the pained expression on his face Arya knew he was thinking.

 

'Some people...'

 

Jeyne started again disappointed that Gendry averted his eyes from her but Sansa jumped to her feet.

 

'Who wants to see the model of the Winterfell I built last year ?'

 

'Sansa, darling !' Jeyne hissed stealing a glance at Gendry. 'We've already seen it. Maybe you should call Joff ? Since your dear boyfriend couldn't make it here.'

 

'I haven't seen your castle.' Gendry raised his face to Sansa.

 

That was all Sansa needed. She took Gendry to the basement where they admired her famous work for a rather long while.

Jeyne had lost interest in the conversation which resulted in a dozen of perfectly crafted brothers of the Night's Watch.

 

'Arya, we can make the armor for Jaqen if you want.' Bran broke the silence. 'He can dress up as Rhaegar Targaryen for Halloween and you can be Lyanna.'

 

'It will work.' Jeyne admitted. 'You even look like her.'

 

Arya chewed on her lower lip. Why bother ? Jaqen was _a man_ and she was just a stupid kid. Next year he would be having fun at the Citadel and he would forget about her.

Finally, Gendry and Sansa came back to the living room, visibly comforted, and they all focused on their work. Arya realized that Gendry was indeed good at building. He made solid walls and towers. Sansa added a touch of elegance and beauty to each of his creations.

Soon all of Arya's drawings came to life.

Sansa and Gendry had gotten so lost in their work that they even managed to build the Wall and Bran attached the widlings climbing upon it. Arya remodeled Jeyne's Lord Commander so Bran could get his giant storming the gates in the Wall.

Mum couldn't be happier that her daughters spent the whole day together and no one got hurt. Bran took dozen of pics to send them to Jon and Robb and insisted to spend the night on the sofa so the Wall would be the first thing he would see in the morning.

Late in the evening Arya went to her room exhausted. She checked her phone before going to bed. No texts from Jaqen but she saw Sam added like twenty pics of the Citadel's library on his facebook. Then Bran started posting photos of their work, one after another, tagging her and announcing proudly.

 

_Castle Black. My sister's school project !_

 

The first comment appeared seconds later. 

 

_Lovely girl has many gifts :)_

 

A moment passed and her phone buzzed. Arya read Jon's message.

 

 _Arya ? Who's that Jaqen H'ghar ??_  

 

Followed by Jon's girlfriend's enthusiastic review.

 

_Kissed by the fire ! Hottie !_

 

Nymeria sneaked into the room quietly and nestled herself on her side of the bed. Arya slipped her hand under the pillow. The coin was still there. She smiled and grazed her fingers over the iron letters. _Valar Dohaeris_  she whispered instead of good night.

That night she dreamed about the Wall. The Lord Commander held her in his arms. She had to stand on her toes to kiss him. His lips were warm and sweet, his red hair danced around his face in the cold northern wind. The snow was falling around them, soft white flakes floated down from the sky. They kissed and kissed until the ice melted and the Wall turned into the bridge over the canal in the misty town of Braavos, far and away across the Narrow Sea.


	6. Love and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are still in modern Westeros.  
> Arya struggles with low self-esteem.  
> Sandor is a better person when Sansa is around.  
> Joffrey is Joffrey.  
> Jaqen is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely people :)  
> A little hint for those of you who haven't read the books yet : Arya's biggest problem before Ned was killed was feeling insecure about her looks and her place in their family. She could never fit in, she even felt unloved like Jon. Arya was in fact pretty but she was told otherwise because she didn't wear dresses, didn't care about her hair and was unhappy with the traditional model of womanhood. Despite her fiery temper she was often shy and afraid. Catelyn loved her but she always judged her. Sansa wished Jeyne were her sister. Jeyne bullied Arya sometimes.  
> Even Gendry, raised in Westeros, assured Arya that she looked nice once she was forced to wear a dress. Jaqen, who grew up in Braavos didn't care about dresses i.e. traditional women's role, he simply noticed Arya was pretty when he saw her.  
> Those inner struggles make Arya even more interesting in my book. Despite often feeling hurt she never gives up.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting <3  
> Love, rainbows and kisses !  
> D.

Arya spent Sunday finishing her project and stalking Sam and Jaqen on facebook.

She made a couple of pine trees and placed them here and there on both sides of the Wall. She even modeled a blue rose and pinned it in the crack in the Wall to memorize queen Lyanna.

Bran showed them the illustrated edition of _The Legends of Westeros and Essos_. Even Sansa was stunned by Arya's striking resemblance to lady Lyanna. And they all agreed Jaqen did look like the dragon prince. Only Rhaegar's hair was silvery blonde, and its color enhanced by the fiery red of the streamers that decorated his helm. Jaqen's hair was red like rubies with a couple of silvery strands.

On every picture Lyanna was very young. Her big grey eyes shone in a pale face framed in chestnut hair. Arya admitted shyly they had something in common. She liked Lyanna for her spirit and her fondness for sword fighting. She could dress up as a girl knight as Lyanna did at Harrenhal and Needle would be her tournament sword.

But Lyanna was a beauty, admired by everyone... Arya remembered that dad called her pretty. Jon said she was pretty sometimes. Mum only said she _could be pretty_ if she would take care of her clothes and her hair the way Sansa did.

No one called Arya beautiful. Except Jaqen. Arya wondered briefly if prince Rhaegar called Lyanna his  _lovely girl._

She couldn't help but relive her dream over and over again.

She would go to Braavos one day, learn everything about those strange coins and kiss Jaqen on every bridge they would cross.

She tried to find some information about the iron coin but she only found one article in High Valyrian. She spotted the familiar words _Valar Morghulis_ embedded in the text but she couldn't decipher the rest of the story even with the help of online translator.

She got back to spying on Jaqen. His account was almost empty with only a couple of pics shared. Each one of them got swooning comments from, what looked like, every girl in school and even from Ygritte whose friend request had just been accepted.

Lurking Sam's profile was more informative. Sam was documenting the entire weekend. After scrolling through tons of pictures of the Citadel's library Arya found some pics of a pretty, hazel eyed girl, showing the boys around Oldtown. She was having dinner with them at Quill and Tankard. She was introducing Sam and Jaqen to a couple of students on campus. She was smiling showing off her cute dimples.

Arya thought about the dragon prince and his first wife, Elia Martell, brown eyed Dornish girl. Then she scolded herself for being stupid, stupid child ! It was just a dream. She had to remind herself they were just friends. Jaqen was a friend. It was good enough. It was not for her to judge him.

But deep in her stubborn little heart she judged him badly.

On Monday morning she got a text from Jaqen. He complimented her talent again. He apologized for not being able to be there. Principal Marwyn was so happy with seeing his old friends that they missed their flight and spent the night at the airport. They were fine but sleepy. They sent kisses.

Soon after that Sam uploaded a pic of the three of them sitting on a plane. Professor Marwyn looked as if he might doze off at any moment. Jaqen looked good, all dressed in black.

Mum dropped them off to school early.

Joffrey mocked when they struggled to get the big castle out of the car until Sandor Clegane helped them out and carried the model all the way to the classroom. Joffrey was furious and bragged later that his grandfather would fire the bodyguard for his arrogance.

Arya was surprised by that act of kindness from Sandor. She had hated him since he kicked her friend, Mycah, out of the Lannisters' party last summer. Watching him following Sansa through the corridors of Westeros High, like a big puppy, was an unusual spectacle. If she hadn't been so busy with thinking about the hardships of friendship, she would have given some thought to that.

Professon Yoren was truly impressed with her work. When the lessons were over he urged Lommy and Hot Pie to help him and together they placed her model in the main hall so all the students could admire it. Arya made a nice card with the names of all of her helpers and put it at the gates of Castle Black so the credit went to the whole pack.

 

'Good job, girl !' Professor Yoren patted her on the back. 'I thought your mother was crazy to send us a kid but now I can see you belong here.' His eyes gleamed. Arya suspected he was just thinking of all assignments he would burden her with in the future and she was right. 'Arya, have you read about Harrenhal ?' 

 

He chortled seeing the expression on her face. Luckily for her, professor Aemon came over to congratulate her and then dragged Yoren away to talk about some school trip they had been planning.

Left alone Arya took a step back to appraise her first high school project. Then she took a picture for Bran. She smiled looking at her phone. Bran would be so happy.

She heard quick footsteps from behind and seconds later someone pushed her to the side abruptly. Arya swayed and almost dropped her phone.

 

'Enjoy your castle, Stark !' Joffrey seethed. 'It will be gone by tomorrow !'

 

She turned to him swiftly, close to tears from fury, but Joffrey jumped back. He made a face as if he wanted to spit on her castle. Then he saw something behind her and paled.

 

'I, I didn't know you were back.' He stuttered, suddenly terrified. 'I was joking. I'm sorry.'

 

Arya thought Yoren came back. She breathed out to calm herself down.

 

'Arya, your Castle Black is flawless.'

 

Joffrey uttered pitifully. He glared at her briefly, turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

 

'Lovely girl !'

 

Jaqen spoke softly though there was an edge to his deep voice. Arya almost jumped with joy. Forgetting about the Oldtown girl, she spun around to face him. She had to resist the urge to run to him and hug him and do the kissing she did in her dream. Her Lord Commander looked tired, dressed in the same black clothes she saw him wearing on the plane. In two long strides he crossed the distance between them.

 

'I could use a bath.' He said when he saw the way she looked at him. His eyes gleamed with humor. 'But I had to see Arya Stark's famous project.' 

 

'I could have handled this myself.' She raised her face to him and furrowed her brows trying to conceal all the emotions storming inside of her. 'I'm not afraid of Joffrey !'

 

'Just so. I was only protecting him from a girl's fierce revenge.' 

 

Jaqen leaned down to her. He smelled of oranges and black coffee. He put his hand against her cheek and smoothed his thumb over her brows. His hand slid down her arm, gently rubbing the place where Joffrey touched her. His eyes darkened to the deep blue.

 

'It didn't hurt !' Arya said bravely.

 

'Lovely girl lies.' He said half-amused, half-concerned. His jaw tensed slightly. 'He won't do this again. I swear it.' He let go of her arm and reached to the pocket of his black jeans.'A girl must be in the picture too. This is her work.'

 

There was a phone in his hand now and he gestured to her to move closer to her Castle Black. Arya stood stiffly, chewing her lower lip, painfully aware of her imperfect hair and every taut muscle in her body.

 

'Did a girl forget how to smile ?'

 

She tried but failed, too nervous when he was looking at her like that. 

 

'Aww, how cute !' They heard a squeal. It seemed that Jeyne appeared out of nowhere. 'You guys are practicing before Halloween ?' Her curious gaze swept over them. 'Arya if you want me to help you with the roses give me a call. We have only a week and I still haven't got my costume together.'

 

Arya was mortified. She didn't like the way people at that school surprised her.

 

'What roses ?!' She felt her face reddened. 'I will wear armor and Needle ! If I do this at all.'

 

She gave a quick, uncertain look to Jaqen. If he was surprised he didn't show it.

 

'For your crown !' Jeyne rolled her eyes. 'You can wear armor if you have to.' She pouted disapprovingly. 'But Jaqen must crown you for the queen of love and beauty. I mean, Rhaegar must !' She giggled glancing at him.

 

'Jeyne has a point.' Jaqen tilted his head, contemplating Arya a moment. 'My wife deserves a crown.' He grinned smugly.

 

'Oh, my gosh !' Jeyne squeaked. 'I can dress up as Elia ! We can go together ! Jaqen, do you remember how Joffrey and those Frey girls dressed up as Aegon and his wives ? We can totally beat that !'

 

'Jeyne, Elia was a plain Dornish woman.' Jaqen creased his brow as if the mere thought of comparing such an earthly goddess like Jeyne Poole to Elia Martell hurt him. 'And you !' His eyes slid over her lazily. 'You have the most subtle northern charm.' He said smoothly. 'Choose a costume that will do you justice.'

 

Arya rolled her eyes inwardly at that shameless lie but secretly she was happy. Did he just agree to be her Rhaegar ? 

 

'All right then.' Jeyne blushed slightly under his gaze. 'So you'll stick to Lyanna ?'

 

'Just so.' Jaqen nodded with courtesy paying respect to her perceptiveness. 'Love and beauty.'

 

Heavy steps in the hallway announced someone's arrival. Principal Marwyn, puffing and panting, asked politely what the hell Jaqen and their keys were still doing here. Sam fell asleep on the stairs and now they had to drag that damn kid up to that damn house.


End file.
